El botón de cerezo que florecio
by Lilith.31
Summary: Summary: El siguiente equipo de gennin será el número 7 : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, …………, y el equipo número 8 constara de: Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru y Haruno Sakura liderado por Kurenai Yuuki. NANI! SxS NxH Summary completo adentro.
1. Equipo 8

Disclaimer: Creen que si en realidad fuera dueña de Naruto estaría escribiendo fics. : )

Summary: El siguiente equipo de gennin será el número 7 : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, …………, y el equipo número 8 constara de: Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru y Haruno Sakura liderado por Kurenai Yuuki. NANI!! SxS NxH

Que tal si Sakura hubiera quedado en un equipo donde su sensei buscara explotar todo el potencial que tienen ella y sus compañeros de equipo, y que estos compañeros la apoyaran sustancialmente. Un equipo , en el cual su pasado desconocido se revelara.

N/A: Hola!! ¡Hace mucho que no nos vemos! Para los que se preguntan que sucedió con mi fic de Mistress Uchiha me temo que me lo quitaron de la página, pero no se preocupen por que lo reposteare en algunos meses cuando yo halla corregido todos los fallos que tenía y ya haya avanzado gran parte de la historia. Algunos de ustedes se preguntaran que demonios hago poniendo esta historia y la respuesta es ……bueno no se como explicarlo solo que cuando una idea se me viene a la cabeza y permanece ahí no me puedo concentrar en otra cosa hasta que la escriba, bueno disfruten.

Titulo: El botón de cerezo que floreció.

1.- Equipo 8

"Desde el día de hoy todos son oficialmente ninjas" dijo Iruka-sensei "pero todos ustedes aun son todavía gennins y desde ahora todo se ira complicando cada vez más, todos ustedes estarán en grupos de tres y junto con su grupo efectuaran misiones bajo el tutelaje de un jonnin , el cual será su maestro".

Todos los recién graduados empezaron a murmurar cosas como : ¿un grupo de tres? , ¿Por qué un grupo de tres? , ¡yo solo alcanzo y sobro!, ¡tres es decir yo y otros dos no?

"Así que un grupo de tres pensaron" simultáneamente Ino y Sakura

"Me pregunto quien quedara en el grupo de Sasuke" comentó desdeñosamente Ino a Sakura, quien se encontraba en el asiento de adelante.

Sakura con una vena en la frente le contesto "no tengo idea" conteniéndose el coraje al menos en el exterior, aunque muy bien Inner Sakura decía lo que en realidad pensaba.

**¡Maldita Ino-puerca! ¡Yo estaré emparejada con Sasuke-****kun, yo y nadie más! ¡SHANARO! Termino de gritar…decir con un puño en el aire Inner Sakura.**

"Un grupo de tres solo va a retrasarme" dijo fríamente el Uchiha, al escuchar esto Sakura (que se encontraba en el asiento de al lado, como en la serie) dirigió su mirada llena de tristeza a Sasuke, el cual al notar que alguien lo observaba giro su cabeza para quedar paralela a la de Sakura, así fue como ambas miradas se cruzaron, una demostrando frialdad haciendo someter a la otra y con ello a la dueña de esta obligando a Sakura a fijar su vista en otro punto.

**Eso mira que interesante es el suelo, si, se ve que lo limpian muy bien, ¡oh! mira es una hormiga lo que esta ahí dijo mientras apuntaba Inner Sakura**

"No, no soy lo suficientemente buena para estar con Sasuke. Nunca lo seré, ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan débil? ¿Por qué?" Mientras Sakura pensaba todas estas cosas sin notarlo dejo caer una lágrima al escritorio, pero este acto no fue desapercibido para Sasuke aunque si para Naruto que pensaba en otras cosas.

"Ojala Sakura este en mi equipo y ……… bueno cualquiera excepto Sasuke" pensó Naruto.

Nosotros hemos arreglado los grupos de manera que estén balanceados les explicaba Iruka-sensei ahora los mencionaré. El equipo número uno será……….( y así hasta que llego al número 7) , el siguiente equipo de gennin será el número 7 : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyugga Hinata.

"¡Estoy con Naruto-kun, lo logré!" celebraba mentalmente Hinata

"Hay no quede con Sakura-chan, pero si con Sasuke-teme" pensaba Naruto con cascaditas en los ojos, cuando de repente decidió hacer un comentario al respecto "Iruka-sensei como es posible que un gran ninja como yo este con un bastardo como Sasuke" termino de decir señalando al respectivo sujeto, al cual iba dirigido su insulto.

"Eso es fácil de responder Naruto, Sasuke fue el mejor de los estudiantes mientras que tu el peor" declaró Iruka-sensei provocando con ello que algunos estudiantes se rieran.

"Veamos, me toco con Naruto definitivamente el va a ser un estorbo, pero tal vez la Hyugga represente un reto" reflexionaba Sasuke mentalmente (A/N hablando en habilidades de combate, en mis historias nunca estará la pareja Sasuke-Hinata de acuerdo, lo siento por sus fans).

"Ahora el equipo número 8 constara de: Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru y Haruno Sakura" dijo Iruka-sensei

"**Nos toco con el señor de los insectos y el señor todas las mujeres son problemáticas" se quejo Inner Sakura**

"Mmh" fue lo único que dijo Sakura

"Esto si que es sorprendente" pensó Shikamaru Nara "después de todo bien se sabe de los equipos trascendentales formados por las familias de Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi y la de él a lo largo de las generaciones, definitivamente habría quejas de parte de los padres de ellos para con el hokage encargado de hacer los equipos, oh dios esto si iba a resultar ser problemático."

"Ah genial ahora nos tocara con una de las fanáticas de Uchiha" le dijo de manera sarcástica a Akamaru Kiba , el cual lo único que hizo fue ladrar.

"Y el último equipo el número 9 será formado por: Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi y Kiba Inuzuka. Sus senseis serán presentados a ustedes en la tarde, sean puntuales, pueden retirarse" finalizo Iruka-sensei antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Tipo Pov. De Sakura (no un POV, pero parecido)

Decepcionada un tanto por no haber sido colocada en el grupo de Sasuke salio del aula de una manera tranquila y distraída, por lo menos tan distraída que no noto cuando accidentalmente choco con Sasuke, el cual ofendido le dirigió una de sus miradas más frías sin conseguir más resultado que la de la del desperdicio de energía pues Sakura no la había notado.

De una manera muy cansada Sakura decidió ir al techo de la academia a comer lo que había traído de su almuerzo, esto mientras esperaba al quería sería el sensei de su equipo, al abrir la puerta se encontró con que no era la única a la que se le había ocurrido la idea de esperar a su sensei en el techo, pues ante ella se encontraba sus dos compañeros de equipo. El pensamiento de tenerlos como compañeros de equipo todavía no lo terminaba de asimilar, aunque no se le podía culpar a penas si había cruzado palabras con ellos en todo lo que llevaban en la academia. Ambos notaron su presencia, más sin embargo, el único signo que le dieron fue un asentimiento con la cabeza, para luego regresar a sus asuntos independientes, los cuales no consistían más que: ver las nubes y mirar fijamente un insecto.

No viendo la necesidad ya que ninguno de ellos lo había hecho se fue y se sentó en una banca localizada a unos 3 metros de la puerta, abrió su bento, y sacando una bola de arroz empezó a comer, al parecer este suceso había atraído la atención de los otros dos, a los cuales claramente se les notaba el hambre que tenían, esta al mirarlos directamente mientras masticaba otro pedazo de su bola de arroz provoco que rápidamente giraran su cabeza pretendiendo que no habían actuado de la manera en que lo habían hecho.

POV. De Sakura (verdadero)

No se por que pero en el momento que me vieron con una cara que reflejaba el hambre que tenían ( N/A No, no es hambre de eso pervertidos) y cuando rápidamente se voltearon, parte de mi se sintió mal, y aun más intrigante fue cuando quite mi bento de mis rodillas y lo puse a un lado mío para luego pararme y acercarme a Shikamaru, el cual al notarme a su lado se giro para verme, a lo cual yo solo suspire y tome su mano solo para prácticamente arrastrarlo hasta el otro extremo del techo para ir a donde se encontraba Shino que de igual manera se sorprendió cuando con la mano que tenía libre (recordemos que con la otra tiene sujeto a Shikamaru) lo agarre para al igual que como había hecho con Shikamaru unos momentos antes arrastrarle hasta la banca en la que antes estaba sentada. Al llegar a esta les indique que se sentaran, por que me hicieron caso no tengo respuesta, pero se sentaron, después de esto mi atención se enfoco al bento que se encontraba a mi lado (el bento es una como cajita con divisiones para la comida y esta "cajita" puede estar compuesta por varios "pisos" o niveles) al cual separe en sus tres "pisos originales" y reacomode la comida que cada uno de ellos contenía para que todos tuvieran lo mismo en cada uno, en mas o menos las mismas cantidades.

Ambos se desconcertaron cuando a cada uno de ellos les ofrecí uno de los "pisos" de mi bento, aunque no se negaron a recibirlos, después de que los tomaron me fui y me senté en mi lugar original que se encontraba al lado de Shikamaru que se encontraba al lado de Shino, en donde tome el piso que quedaba y comencé de nuevo a comer, más sin embargo, tanto Shino como Shikamaru se me quedaron viendo mientras sostenían cada uno una parte del bento (pisos).

¡Vamos, coman! Les dije antes de regresar a mi propia comida, al levantar mi mirada de nuevo hacia ellos noté que ambos me daban una media sonrisa y me decían "Arigato" , a lo que yo les respondí con una sonrisa mía, y con esto todos empezamos a comer por cuenta propia. Y esta sería la primera comida que tendría con mi equipo concluí.

Fin del POV.

"Tal vez , esto no sea tan malo/problemático" pensaron los tres.

Continuara…….

2.- La maestra del genjutsu.

N/A: Por favor dejen review, espero hayan disfrutado de este primer capítulo, si se preguntan del por que la trama , pues yo diría que por que me pareció desde siempre muy injusto que Sakura no recibiera un entrenamiento adecuado cuando era genin por parte de Kakashi, el cual siempre favoreció a Sasuke e incluso Naruto (ok, tal vez no tanto a Naruto), Sakura tenía mucho talento que no se exploto por ejemplo siempre estuvo inclinada a ser una especialista en genjutsu pero esa capacidad no se perfecciono o siquiera entreno y creo que con el equipo de Kurenai, teniéndola como sensei y con sus compañeros podría lograr a ser grandes cosas, bueno espero actualizar mañana o en 2 días, ja ne.


	2. La maestra del Genjutsu

Disclaimer: Si fuera dueña de Naruto Itachi no estaría muerto sino con Sakura viviendo la buena vida. : )

Summary: El siguiente equipo de gennin será el número 7 : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, …………, y el equipo número 8 constara de: Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru y Haruno Sakura liderado por Kurenai Yuuki. NANI!! SxS NxH

Que tal si Sakura hubiera quedado en un equipo donde su sensei buscara explotar todo el potencial que tienen ella y sus compañeros de equipo, y que estos compañeros la apoyaran sustancialmente. Un equipo , en el cual su pasado desconocido se revelara.

Titulo: El botón de cerezo que floreció

2.-La maestra del Genjutsu

POV. De Sakura

En realidad es sorprendente la calma con la que todo transitaba, pocas veces en mi vida recuerdo el haber hallado tanta paz como ahora, no hacia mucho que yo había terminado de comer y ahora mi atención se enfocaba al cielo, que como siempre desde que tengo memoria se mostraba azul acompañado por unas nubes, un pasatiempo adquirido desde que inicie la academia ninja, un pasatiempo, el cual yo ya no practicaba con la misma constancia. Desviando mi mirada me dedique a estudiar a mis compañeros, los cuales al parecer al igual que yo también ya habían terminado de comer y me estudiaban de la misma forma que yo a ellos. De repente cerré mis ojos y suspire, para luego abrirlos y encontrarme con la misma escena que antes, decidiendo que tanta inspección me era incomoda volví a mi antigua ocupación disfrutando del aire que había y una vez más suspire, creo que fue la tensión que en ese momento había por la cual me atrevía hablar.

"¿Es un bonito día no les parece?" Les pregunte un poco nerviosa, ambos me veian como si estuviera loca, a lo que un poco decepcionada por los frutos de mi ya fallido intento de hacer conversación, volví a suspirar, mi madre solía decir que a uno se le escapaba la felicidad dependiendo de cuanto suspiraras, y si eso era cierto para el final de este día yo sería la persona más infeliz del planeta. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por lo que yo considero era la respuesta a la pregunta hecha por mi unos segundos antes.

"Es un buen día para ver nubes" me respondió Shikamaru mientras que lo único que Shino hizo fue asentir con la cabeza.

En ese instante, una duda vino a mi mente, bueno más que una duda me entro un poco de curiosidad, dejándome llevar por esa curiosidad y sin pensarlo pregunte"¿Shino-san no tienes calor?"

El se desconcertó por la pregunta, no había que ser genio para llegar a esa conclusión.

"Llámame solo Shino y no" me respondió tranquilamente

"¿Cómo es eso posible eso, con este clima y la manera en la que estas vestido?" Curiosamente le pregunte

"Es gracias a la habilidad que tiene mi familia" me dijo

¿Gracias a la habilidad de su familia? ¿A qué se referiría? En ese momento trate de recordar lo que podía de la familia Aburame, a lo cual llegue a una rápida conclusión de lo que estaba hablando.

"¿Puedo verlos?" Le pregunte tímidamente, a lo que el dudo un momento antes de asentir y de su capucha salieron un par de insectos, los cuales reconocí como insectos devoradores de chakra, insectos propios del clan Aburame al igual que otros tantos , aunque cabe recalcar que los otros insectos propios de su clan tienen diferentes funciones, supongo que una de ellas debería ser la regulación del calor corporal de su huésped. Era en aquellos momentos de reflexión en los que me daba cuenta que tan débil era yo comparada a los otros, yo no tenía una línea de sangre como Shino o alguna técnica especial como Shikamaru pero…

De repente en mi entro la sensación de ser observada y me pare inmediatamente para luego sacar un kunai y ponerme en guardia, al parecer no fui la única pues Shino y Shikamaru actuaron de la misma manera que yo, en ese momento un torbellino de hojas apareció ante nosotros, su presencia fue breve, pues después de tan solo unos momentos de aparecer ya se había esfumado, dejando en su lugar a una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos rojizos…

Fin del POV.

"¡Buenas tardes! Mi nombre es Kurenai Yuuki y soy el jonin encargado para ser su tutora, me pueden llamar Kurenai-sensei" dijo la mujer de cabellos negros

POV. De Kurenai

Flashback (localizado en la mañana del mismo en la torre del Hokage, antes de que llegaran todos los otros jonins)

Esta mañana había sido llamada a la torre Hokage para hablar con este, al parecer la kunoichi de mi equipo había sido cambiada por Sakura Haruno al igual con otro miembro masculino de mi equipo original por Shikamaru Nara y en estos momentos me encontraba en un argumento con el Hokage con respecto a la kunoichi de mi equipo.

"Pero Hokage-sama no comprendo, ¿por que no puedo conservar a Hinata Hyugga en mi equipo de genins? Después de todo su padre me ha pedido que la entrene, que sea su tutora privada" replique

"Tengo mis razones para asignarte este encargo Kurenai, y espero que tengas confianza en mi y en mis decisiones" me contesto El Hokage antes de beber un sorbo de su café

"Bueno, entonces pido permiso para entrenar a Hinata independientemente cuando su y mi equipo no estén entrenando" pidió Kurenai

"Kurenai, te agradecería que tu atención y energía fuera exclusiva para tu equipo" dijo el Hokage con una voz que exigía respeto, obviamente, esa voz también me daba a entender que no podía discrepar con lo que ya había dicho. Debido a esto mejor decidí sentarme en una de las sillas localizadas en la oficina, después de todo en breve llegarían los otros instructores.

"Kurenai creo que deberías ver esto" dijo el Hokage, el cual me mostraba dos carpetas en cuya parte superior de cada uno se encontraba escrito los siguientes nombres Sakura Haruno y Shikamaru Nara. Agarre las dos carpetas y me puse a analizar su contenido

Shikamaru Nara

Sexo: Masculino

Fecha de Nacimiento: 15 de Abril

Edad: 12

Tipo de sangre: AB

Altura 157 cm

Peso: 45 kg

Clan: Nara

Línea de Sangre: ninguna

Técnicas especiales: basadas en sombras, jutsus médicos.

Hobbie: Mirar nubes

Personalidad: Despreocupada y tranquila.

Así que este era uno de los genins que iba a entrenar, si no mal se equivocaba el hijo de Shikako Nara, solo esperaba que no hubiera heredado su personalidad, aunque por los indicios así es como había sido, después de terminar de revisarlo pase a la siguiente carpeta perteneciente a Sakura Haruno.

Sakura Haruno

Sexo: Femenino

Fecha de nacimiento: 28 de Marzo

Edad: 12

Tipo de sangre: O+

Altura: 155 cm

Peso: 43 kg

Línea de sangre: ninguna

Técnicas: ninguna

Hobbie: ninguno (no específico)

Personalidad: Muy temperamental e impaciente.

¡¡Oh, dios mío!! La nueva niña de mi equipo no parecía tener algún talento de alguna clase, muy probablemente era de esas niñas que les gustaba jugar a ser ninjas o a quien no le importaba un #"&"#& el ser uno, más sin embargo, me encontraba atrapada.

En ese momento llegaron los demás instructores, el Hokage se levanto un momento de su asiento para informarles de los cambios en los equipos, lo cual trajo una gran conmoción, pues varios de los instructores no estaban conformes con la nueva organización, muchos argumentaban de que Kakashi , uno de los instructores, también conocido como el ninja copia hubiera obtenido a 2 de los herederos de los clanes más importantes de Konoha (Sasuke y Hinata), después de una rápida explicación en la que nos informaba que era decisión suya y de nadie más nos retiramos para checar cada quien a su equipo y yo haciendo lo mismo me retire.

Al acercarme a la academia pude detectar la presencia de mis tres estudiantes, salte al techo enmascarando mi chakra , me habría presentado de no ser por la escena que se presentaba ante mi, la que pude deducir era la kunoichi de mi equipo había arrastrado a los otros dos a una banca para que almorzaran juntos de lo que yo supuse era el almuerzo de ella pues los otros dos no traían nada, al igual vi su intento de establecer una conversación, al menos la chica era sensata, aunque en un momento de la conversación pude notar una sombra de tristeza en sus ojos, una sombra que me era muy conocida y me jure a mi misma evitaría que estuviera en la mirada de alguien.

Así fue como decidí hacer mi aparición, aunque me desconcertó que los tres hubieran detectado mi presencia antes de hacerme visible, pero lo que me sorprendió de una manera muy grata fue que el trío se pusiera de una posición ofensiva, listos para atacar y defender, y no me paso desapercibido que ambos chicos (Shikamaru y Shino) se acomodaran para proteger a Sakura en caso de que así se requiriera, tal vez la chica no lo sabía , pero con el acto que hizo para con ellos había ganado su respeto, había dado el primer paso para que trabajaran juntos y posiblemente había dado comienzo a una amistad entre los tres, ahora se daba cuenta de que muy probablemente el pegamento que los uniría sería ella, al parecer después de todo no iba a ser tan malo tenerla en el equipo.

Fin del Flash Back

Fin del POV.

"Viendo que ya todos estamos aquí, por que no se presentan" les dijo Kurenai

"A que se refiere con que nos presentemos sensei" pregunto Sakura

"Si, que digan que les gusta, que no les gusta y cual es su sueño o meta a cumplir". Dijo Kurenai "bueno que tal si comienzo primero: Me llamo Kurenai Yuuki, me gustan las aves y practicar genjutsu, no me gustan los gatos y las personas arrogantes, mi sueño no se los puedo decir, y mi más reciente meta es convertirlos en los mejores shinobis que

puedan ser."

Sin saberlo Kurenai había dado una luz de esperanza a Sakura, algo a lo que aferrarse, le había dado la posibilidad de ser mejor.

"Bueno, empieza tú el de los lentes" exclamo Kurenai mientras tomaba asiento.

Shino se paro un momento y dijo "Mi nombre es Shino Aburame, me gusta estar y practicar diferentes estrategias con mis insectos, no me gusta el sol y mi meta es convertirme en un jonin" para luego volverse a sentar.

"Ahora tú" dijo Kurenai señalando a Shikamaru, el cual se levanto al igual que Shino y dijo "mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara , me gusta ver nubes, no me gustan las cosas problemáticas y mi sueño es vivir una vida sin mujeres problemáticas" se sentó sin siquiera notar la venita que tenía en la frente Kurenai por el coraje reprimido tras su cometario, y con un ademán de mano le indico a Sakura que era su turno, al contrario de sus compañeros ella no se levanto y dijo "Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno , me gusta aahhh…"mientras se sonrojaba al pensar en Sasuke "no me gusta… "se pausa al recordar cuando Sasuke le hacia algún comentario hiriente…

Mini POV. De Kurenai

Ella es como la mayoría de las niñas obsesionadas con un chico, les importa más eso que su entrenamiento.

Fin del POV.

"Y mi sueño es….." pensaba mientras recordaba lo que pensaba unos minutos antes que llegara Kurenai **soy** **tan débil comparada a los otros, yo no tengo una línea de sangre como Shino o alguna técnica especial como Shikamaru pero… "**eso no importa" dijo lo que provoco que los presentes la vieran desconcertados "¿qué dijiste sobre tu sueño?" le pregunto Kurenai

"Nada" le respondió Sakura "pero mi meta es demostrarle a las personas que no creen en que alguien que no tiene clan, técnicas especiales o una línea de sangre pueda a llegar hacer alguien…, demostrarles que puedo proteger a mis seres queridos, demostrarles que voy a ser una de las más reconocidas Kunoichis"

"No te preocupes Sakura, estoy segura de que así será y yo te ayudare a lograrlo si es que muestras ser digna de ello al pasar mi examen" pensó con una sonrisa mental, una sonrisa que compartían Shino y Shikamaru.

"Tal vez ella no sea tan problemática después de todo" pensó Shikamaru

"Bueno equipo creo que es tiempo de que les diga algo, como saben ustedes tres pasaron el test de la academia para graduarse, pero para ser verdaderos gennin deberán pasar mi propio examen, en caso contrario regresaran a la academia, ¿quedo claro?" Pregunto Kurenai

Los tres dieron un "Hai" demostrando en sus ojos la determinación de pasar obstáculo que s eles atravesara y en ese momento no le quedo duda a Kurenai de que el equipo que tenía era el mejor que podía haber obtenido (orgullo de maestro).

Cuando ya se iban a retirar vieron a un hombre cuya cara estaba cubierta con una mascara y su banda cubría el ojo izquierdo y escucharon a su sensei decir "¿así que hasta esta hora te presentas Hatake? Bueno, no te preocupes ya nos vamos para que cumplas con tus obligaciones como sensei por cierto equipo" dijo dirigiéndose a los tres "el examen comenzara mañana a las 6: 00 a.m. lleguen puntualmente y sin haber desayunado" y con eso desapareció.

Después de un momento Shikamaru hablo "Les gustaría ir a comer a mi casa, después de todo mi problemática madre dijo que trajera a mis compañeros de equipo"

"Ok" dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

"Mmm" dijo Shino afirmando con la cabeza.

Y los tres se fueron juntos sin notar la mirada de alguien que los seguía

Continuara…

3.-Sus vidas o la tuya.

Explicaciones: se que el capitulo fue tedioso y largo o por lo menos más largo que el anterior, quisiera explicar que aquí estoy planteando las relaciones alumno-maestro y entre compañeros de equipo, recuerden que este es un AU por lo tanto no los voy a poner a hacer lo mismo que con Kakashi incluso el examen es totalmente diferente, pero no se preocupen en el sig. Capítulo ya todo empieza a emocionarse, espero lo hayan disfrutado, por fa dejen review, ja ne. : )

P.D. Probable y actualizo mañana, gracias por su apoyo a mis reviewers (no creo que exista la palabra pero ya que).

Y por cierto ADDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRROOOOOOO A SHIKAMARU.


	3. Sus vidas o la tuya, parte 1

Disclaimer: Creen que si en realidad fuera dueña de Naruto estaría escribiendo fics. : )

Summary: El siguiente equipo de gennin será el número 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, …………, y el equipo número 8 constara de: Abúrame Shino, Nara Shikamaru y Haruno Sakura liderado por Kurenai Yuuki. NANI!! SxS NxH

Que tal si Sakura hubiera quedado en un equipo donde su sensei buscara explotar todo el potencial que tienen ella y sus compañeros de equipo, y que estos compañeros la apoyaran sustancialmente. Un equipo, en el cual su pasado desconocido se revelara.

Sus vidas o la tuya, parte 1.

La mañana siguiente llego rápidamente, capaz demasiado rápido pensó Sakura mientras intentaba levantarse de su cama, aunque la palabra clave aquí sería intentar, pues ya habían pasado aproximadamente 10 minutos desde que su alarma había sonado y ella aun no lograba su cometido, después de lanzarle una nueva mirada al reloj de su cómoda rodo a un extremo de la cama con el objetivo de dormir otros "5 minutos" consiguiendo solo caerse de ella, era increíble que su madre no se hubiera levantado a checar que había ocurrido tras escuchar el estruendoso sonido de la caída de Sakura contra el piso, aunque también quien en su sano juicio abandonaría el refugio cálido del cual le proveía su cama a las 5:00 de la mañana.

Aunque hablando con sinceridad no era una hora mala para empezar las actividades del día, al menos no para los shinobis al contrario de los civiles, como era el caso de su madre. Después del incidente ocurrido decidió dirigirse al baño para tomar una ducha caliente que conseguiría despertar sus sentidos los cuales aun se encontraban dormidos.

POV. De Sakura

En la ducha lavándose el cabello

Tengo aproximadamente una hora para llegar a nuestro campo de entrenamiento pensé mientras me enjuagaba el cabello, eso significa entonces que tengo media hora para arreglarme y media hora para llegar, son momentos como estos en los que me pregunto por que tenemos que vivir tan lejos de las áreas de entrenamiento, pensé un tanto enojada, más sin embargo gran parte de esto era mi culpa, viniendo de una familia civil no tenemos acceso a una de las zonas shinobis

Fin del POV

No malentiendan no es que haya una segregación en si en la población de Konoha; es por fines de practicidad que existe una separación entre civiles y shinobis, puesto que al ser una de las grandes villas ninjas había una gran probabilidad de que alguna otra villa les invadiera en algún momento y teniendo reunidos a los civiles en un lugar facilitaría la evacuación de estos; los cuales no cuentan con el poder suficiente para defenderse, después de todo proteger a los civiles era una de las obligaciones primarias de los shinobis de cada villa escondida.

Entonces por que no siendo ella un shinobi se mudaba a una de las áreas que por derecho le correspondían…

_**Flash Back**_

"_**Es el día" pensó una Sakura de 4 años, el día en que hacen esas "pruebas", y mientras recorría el camino hacia su escuela recordó lo que su maestra les había dicho hacia algunas clases atrás **_

**Flash Back dentro de un flash back (si les incomoda me dicen ¿no? Para que yo vea como lo arreglo)**

**Todos los seres vivos tenemos chakra, pero pocos pueden usarlo, los usuarios que tienen la capacidad de usarlo son llamados Negais que como se dijo en la clase de lengua antigua significa deseo, el termino se uso debido a una leyenda cuyo origen no es certero; ya sea cuando se creo o donde, a esta le conocemos como "El origen de las 5 naciones shinobis".**

**La leyenda en breve trata de un país rico en recursos cuyos habitantes de naturaleza pacífica sufrieron una gran tragedia puesto que otro país cuyas intensiones eran egoístas y destructivas le invadió acabando con todo lo que se encontraba a su paso; no importándoles siquiera los ruegos de las madres suplicando piedad por la vida de sus hijos, la matanza duro 31 días, el país pacífico trato de defenderse y para ello aprendió a usar las armas, a matar, sin notar que poco a poco se convertían en aquellas personas que en esos momentos los atacaban, así pues solo sobrevivieron 6 de ese país donde había existido la paz por centurias, estas 6 persona no eran más que jóvenes de 16 años que tuvieron tiempo de escapar del inferno al que había sido sometido su pueblo, cada uno regreso llorando a donde se encontraban las cenizas de su querido hogar y gritando pidieron a Kami por algo que no sabían que era…pero que luego le dieron el nombre de venganza, debido al cansancio durmieron y en cada uno de sus sueños se les apareció una voz diciendo ¿Qué darías por cumplir tu deseo? Y cada uno dio una misma respuesta…la vida, cada uno obtuvo un elemento; de los cuales conocemos 5 que son fuego, tierra, aire, agua y relámpago**

**A la mañana siguiente cada uno se encontró dominando un elemento, se hicieron llamar los negai puesto que todo esto era gracias a su deseo realizado.**

**Con sus nuevos poderes se dirigieron a aquel país que les quito todo e igualaron el marcador, calmada su ira, saciada su sed de "justicia", vieron lo que habían dejado a su paso, y lo que vieron despertó lo poco humano que ahora les quedaba, puesto que se habían convertido en monstruos, animales, la lluvia que en ese entonces había amenazado con desatarse desde hacia algunos días se libero de las riendas a la que estaba sometida por obra de kami, , pero ni siquiera esta misma logro lavar sus cuerpos manchados de sangre, no solo la sangre de pecadores sino también de inocentes recordaron con amargura.**

**Se arrepintieron y maldiciéndose cada uno sujeto una daga en su pecho y contaron hasta 3 para hundirla y de esa manera redimirse con el mundo, lo habrían hecho de no ser por un sollozo que se hizo percibir, soltando las dagas y con pasos cansados que hacían una gran re semblanza a aquellos pertenecientes a los de un anciano, se dirigieron al origen de ese sonido, gran sorpresa fue para ellos el ver a un grupo de niños de edades de los 5 a los 9 arrinconados en una cueva sollozando mientras paralizados del miedo observaban como un tigre devoraba, lo que ellos suponían era el cuerpo del guardián encargado de protegerlos, el tigre observo a los nuevos visitantes y recogiendo el cuerpo de su reciente víctima se alejo del lugar, los niños al verlos se lanzaron en sus brazos murmurando frases de alivio, estos niños no sabían lo que había ocurrido, no sabían que a quienes abrazaban eran a los asesinos de sus padres, si asesinos de sus padres pero no de ellos se recordaron los negai, así pues para exonerar parte de sus culpas cada uno tomo a un grupo de niños, niños que mostraban cierta afinidad a su elemento en cuestión, con el propósito de cuidarlos y enseñarles, una vez repartidos los niños cada uno de los miembros se fue por su propio rumbo: tierra partió al noroeste, viento al sureste, fuego al norte, relámpago al noreste y agua al sureste, no se sabe cual era el 6 elemento, o a donde se fue, tal vez pereció y al igual sus encargos, tal vez vive pero se encuentra escondido, o tal vez decido terminar lo que había empezado…**

"**En fin, alguien me puede dar un ejemplo de un Negai".**

"**¡Mi primo señorita!" Dijo una niña castaña de dos coletas y ojos negros.**

"**¿Por qué lo dices Hikari?" le pregunto la maestra amablemente.**

"**¡Mi primo es un shinobi señorita y él puede hacer muchos trucos con elementos moviendo sus manos de una manera graciosa!" Termino de decir la niña con una gran sonrisa.**

"**¡Mentirosa! ¡Los shinobis solo nacen de familias shinobis!" Dijo un niño castaño de ojos cafés.**

"**¡Eso es cierto! ¡Niña tonta!" Grito otro niño.**

"**¡Alto niños!" Dijo la maestra Hikari "los trucos que hace tu primo mediante signos de manos se llaman Jutsus" dijo con su mejor sonrisa "…y en la actualidad los negais es cierto nacen de otros negais así que la premisa de que un shinobi nace de una familia shinobi es hasta cierto punto correcta, pero también hay casos en que un negai puede nacer de progenitores no negai; es por eso que a niños nacidos de civiles, que tienen 4 años y se encuentran en el mismo grado que ustedes ahora, se les hace una prueba para ver si son negais, aunque en si estos casos son extremadamente raros..."**

**Fin del Flash Back dentro el Flash Back**

Si había llegado ese día… el día en que habrían de hacer la prueba para ver si había nacido un negai y darle la posibilidad de convertirse en un shinobi, un respetable miembro de la población de Konoha, ella no esperaba ser escogida, fuera de su cabello color rosa ella se consideraba una persona bastante normal, al contrario de sus compañeros que siempre decían que ellos debían de ser negais puesto que podían manipular el fuego y…su pensamiento se vio interrumpido puesto que al llegar a su salón se encontró con que nadie hablaba y todos se encontraban observando a una extraña mujer que lucia de una manera como describía su madre repetidamente "vulgar" , pero que a Sakura le agradaba; la mujer tenía un extraño cabello color purpura atado en una coleta alta, de ojos igual de purpura y de piel blanca, esta se encontraba vestida con un tank top negro unos shorts rojos con un chaqueta beige y unas sandalia negras abiertas, no era muy alta tal vez 1.67 m, pero sin duda tenía una apariencia intimidante, tal vez la ayudaba de gran manera el kunai con el que esos momentos ella se encontraba jugando, con un poco de miedo Sakura se adentro al salón para sentarse en su lugar asignado.

"¡Mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi! ¡Hoy seré su examinadora pequeñas sabandijas!" Replico esta lanzando un kunai a una rana pegada a la pared.

En todo el salón hubo un GULP general

"Conforme vaya diciendo su nombre pasaran adentro del salón de pruebas para comprobar si son material shinobi…empecemos Yuka Ai…"

Así paso el tiempo hasta que le toco a Sakura.

"¡SAKURA HARUNO!" Se escucho el grito de la instructora, Sakura se levanto del lugar donde se encontraba sentada para dirigirse al salón, se adentro y cerro la puerta tras de ella solo para ver que el aula se encontraba vacía, cuando iba a voltearse para salir se topo con una cara y un BUH! la cual la hizo saltar hacia atrás cayendo y provocándole una gran risa a su instructora.

"Okay Haruno Sakura para ver si eres un negai vamos a hacer una pequeña actividad de calentamiento yo te voy a perseguir por toda el área este de la escuela pues la oeste se encuentra cerrada, si logras salir viva entonces te aplicare el test para ser un negai" dijo la intimidante instructora.

"¿Esta bromeando señorita?" Pregunto inocentemente Sakura.

Su respuesta fue un kunai que paso al lado de su cara provocándole un pequeño un corte.

"Al parecer no es broma" con eso Sakura salió corriendo evadiendo todos los kunais, shurikens y senbons que podía mientras trataba de llegar a la salida de la escuela, desgraciadamente debido a las heridas, aunque no muy profundas que ahora portaba, tenía que tomar descansos para sacar de su carne senbons que le habían atravesado, falta poco se decía a si misma mientras ríos de lagrimas caían por su mejilla, había preferido guardar silencio mientras realizaba su escape, puesto que sus gritos solo alertarían a la "instructora" de su localización, se mordió un dedo con el fin de tranquilizarse a pesar de los comentarios de Anko mientras la perseguía.

"Sal Sakurita lo único que quiero es que juguemos un rato".

"Sakurita compórtate como una mujer y sal para enfrentarme".

"¡Sakurita necesito practicar mi puntería con blancos móviles, toma en cuenta que tu sacrificio no será en vano…!".

"¡Hazlo por Konoha!"

Falta poco se decía Sakura mientras caminaba de una manera algo torpe pues su pierna derecha se encontraba inmovilizada, algo debería haber traído el último senbon que le arrojo a su pierna, esta era la única explicación que encontraba para el por que ya la había dejado de sentir y su temperatura corporal había aumentado, y antes de que pudiera pensar algo más un par de shuriken la atraparon contra la pared en la cual se había recargado y lentamente alzo la mira para observar como Anko se acercaba, los movimientos de ella semejantes a los de un felino.

"Bueno, niñita creo que aquí se acaba todo" terminado de decir esto lanzo un último kunai que parecía le daría directamente en la cabeza, pero que estratégicamente daría por arriba de esta causando ningún daño alguno, pero en ese momento sucedió algo totalmente extraño una ráfaga de viento cálido de un color azul fuerte desvío el kunai haciendo que regresara a su dueña como si para ella fuera a quien iba dirigido en primer lugar, con un salto a uno de sus costados Anko esquivo el kunai y al levantarse Sakura observo que los ojos de Anko poseían un destello no de rencor sino de curiosidad o tal vez asombro, no supo cual de las dos era pues sus ojos se cerraron rápidamente gracias al agotamiento que tenía, lo último que escucho antes de desmayarse fue…

"¡Así que después de todo si había una… y la descubrí yo!".

Fin del Flash Back

POV de Sakura

Si, cuando recupere el conocimiento yo me encontraba en mi cama sin ninguna herida, de no ser por que el Hokage se encontraba en mí casa hablando con mi madre y por las cosas que dijo cuando me vio, yo habría creído que todo había sido un horrible sueño, al parecer la actividad de calentamiento había sido en realidad la prueba para ver si yo tenía material para ser shinobi y no como había dicho la instructora Mitarashi, también descubrí que esa no era la única manera de averiguar si teníamos lo necesario; al parecer había pruebas mucho menos peligrosas para comprobarlo, pero claro a mi me tenía que tocar una instructora psicópata, al menos yo no fui la única que paso por eso, y también halle que al parecer yo había aprobado ya que había creado un viento con base en chakra lo que significaba que tenía la capacidad para manipularlo y realizar técnicas de diferentes elementos.

Le informo a mi madre que yo podía empezar asistir a la academia ninja a partir de dos meses que era cuando empezaba el curso de 1° , al aparecer yo entraría a clases con niños de mi misma edad y de mi mismo nivel aunque ellos pertenecían a familias shinobis, mi madre me dio a mi a elegir si quería entrar a la academia y sin pensarlo mucho respondí que si, después de todo no tenía amigos a quienes extrañar. Entre a la academia, al principio fue difícil pues sabía muy poco respecto a ciertos cosas y el que no conociera a nadie no ayudo mucho, pero conocí a Ino… y todo empezó a cambiar para bien…más sin embargo eso es historia antigua.

Sin darme cuenta ya había pasado media hora y yo ya me encontraba arreglada como usual, mi mismo atuendo, mi equipo en el lugar que el correspondía, capaz la única diferencia sería que mi cabello lo había atado en una trenza francesa y mi protector se encontraba colgando de mi cuello, bueno ya era tiempo para irme, le deje una nota a mi madre y salí por la puerta.

Fin dl POV

POV de Kurenai

"Mi equipo llegará pronto al área de entrenamiento, lo mejor será apurarme" me dije mientras corría por los tejados de las casas, ahora no estaría apurada por llegar si hubiera podido dormir anoche me recordé...de no ser por Hyugga Hiashi ella hubiera llegado a su casa a tiempo, pero ella se sentía con el deber moral de informarle que debido al reacomodo de los equipos ella ya no podía entrenar a su hija, aunque cuando le dio a conocer que Hatake era su nuevo instructor de equipo no se pudo poner más feliz y él dio a entender que él (Hatake) estaba más capacitado para enseñarle a Hinata, es en momentos como estos en los que le daba gracias a kami por concederle su autocontrol, por que sino ella ya debería estar huyendo lejos de Konoha por matar a la cabeza del clan Hyugga.

Seguí corriendo hasta encontrarme en las áreas de entrenamiento del equipo 7 al parecer Kakashi había puesto también para ese día su examen y los había citado a las 6, aunque sinceramente dudaba que él fuera puntual… conociéndolo llegaría tres horas después, me convendría avisarle a su equipo pensé un instante, solo tarde un momento para decidir mi respuesta…no, de por si iba a llegar tarde con mi escuadrón no convenía retrasarme más.

Llegue al área de entrenamiento y vi que nadie se encontraba ahí todavía , bueno aun les quedaban 3 minutos y a lo lejos vi 3 figuras caminando juntas, en medio de los tres se encontraba una chica de cabello rosado lo que me hizo reconocer que el grupo que venía era mi equipo.

Fin del POV.

POV de Sakura.

Me iba acercando al área de entrenamiento y al doblar un calle me di cuenta que mis otros dos compañeros de equipo se encontraban a unos 2 metros delante de mi y como si ellos me hubieran detectado se voltearon para mirarme y pararon de caminar, no fue sino hasta unos segundos después que me di cuenta de que me esperaban, así que con unos cuantos pasos los alcance solo para encontrarme en medio de ellos, Shikamaru a mi derecha y Shino a mi izquierda, al parecer ya era la formación que iba a tener nuestro equipo, aún así no pude evitar pensar en los sucesos ocurridos ayer…

_**Flash Back**_

_**Se dirigían a la casa de Shikamaru y a Sakura no podía dejarla de sorprender las casas de la zona Shinobi, no es que fueran fabulosas o malas, incluso de cierta manera eran bastante parecidas a aquellas poseídas por no shinobis, pero eran pequeños detalles como una ventana, una puerta o una pared falsa, un jardín lleno de kunais y shurikens en vez de juguetes, o el simple hecho de ver secándose en los patios vestimenta shinobi lo que la asombraba, de alguna manera extraña era como ver la otra cara de la moneda.**_

"_**¡Falta poco, que problemático!" Respondió con una voz aburrida.**_

"_**¿Es tu moto verdad?" se atrevió a preguntar Sakura en esos momentos con media sonrisa.**_

"_**¡Hn!" replico Shikamaru después de dar un bostezo muy evidente.**_

"_**¿Sabes Shikamaru?" **_

_**¿Ehh?**_

"_**Que algo sea problemático no significa que no valga la pena…" dijo Sakura la cual observaba a una kunoichi regando sus plantas, increíble como las personas pueden poseer habilidades diferentes y más sin embargo ser tan parecidos.**_

"_**¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunto extrañado Shikamaru, él había conocido a Sakura desde los 5 años que fue la edad en la que él empezó a ir a la academia y nunca en todo este tiempo ella le había dicho algo de esa naturaleza, aunque bien nunca la había tratado hasta esa mañana, sabía de su existencia no por el hecho de que había sido amiga de Ino y después de haberse convertido en miembro del club de fans de Sasuke en rival de esta o por su extraña apariencia como sus demás compañeros, sino por su mente…algo extraño…capaz es cierto, pero fue cuando ella empezó a sacar las calificaciones más altas de los exámenes escritos que por fin la "descubrió".**_

"_**No importa Shikamaru" respondió Sakura soltando un suspiro "no les da la impresión de que hace mucho calor este día" pregunto Sakura mientras se abanicaba con una mano.**_

"_**Estamos en pleno verano así que el calor en un día como este es normal" respondió Shino en dirección de Sakura, una vez hecha esta acción giro su cabeza al frente del camino y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.**_

"_**¡Shino! ¡No tienes idea de cuanto te envidio en estos momentos!"**_

_**A lo cual Shino solo alzo una ceja.**_

"_**¡Es que gracias a tus insectos no tienes calor!".**_

"_**Eres la primera persona que me dice eso…"**_

_**Sakura iba a replicar cuando en ese momento Shikamaru les anunció que ya habían llegado a su casa, cuando entraron esperaban hallar a la "problemática" madre de Shikamaru, pero al parecer ella y su padre habían salido a una sorpresiva misión B que resultaba ser una tarea fácil de realizar para un par de jounnins de su calibre y no volverían hasta dentro de 2 días según una nota escrita apresuradamente y que se encontraba pegada en la puerta del refrigerador, una vez acabada de leer la nota Shikamaru saco del refrigerador 3 sodas y nos entrego 2 de ellas, después de eso salimos a uno de los jardines de su casa y nos sentamos en el pasillo que se encontraba afuera de la puerta, en frente nuestro se encontraba un estanque con una rana y varios peces.**_

_**En ese momento Shino se iba a quitar la chaqueta cuando paro dando la apariencia de que hubiera recordado algo, capaz de no ser por aquella micro mirada que él le dedico Sakura esta no se habría dado cuenta de la razón detrás de por que Shino no se había quitado la chaqueta.**_

"_**¡Quítatela!" dijo calmadamente Sakura mientras daba un trago a la refrescante bebida.**_

_**Ambos chicos le dieron una mirada de "Estas loca", pero ella solo dijo "la chaqueta, quítate la chaqueta."**_

"_**Pero…tú no…".dijo Shino antes de ser interrumpido tal vez no muy educadamente por parte de Sakura "¿Yo que…?, tal vez yo sea una niña, pero eso no significa que voy a salir coriendo cuando vea una araña o un ratón , recuerden que yo no soy como las demás, soy una kunoichi".**_

_**En ese momento Shino se empezó a quitar la chaqueta con más confianza, pero fue en el momento en que se cayo al piso uno de sus insectos en que toda su confianza se vio drenada por la cara que en esos momentos tenía Sakura.**_

"_**No lo puedo creer… es ese un ¡INSECTO IMITADOR (de hoja)!, nunca he visto uno, he leído sobre ellos y me asombra como pueden confundirse entre la vegetación para evadir a depredadores" dijo Sakura con unas estrellitas en los ojos mientras tomaba entre sus manos al insecto mencionado.**_

_**De no ser por la gracia de Kami Shino podría haber jurado que habría caído de cabeza, pues habría esperado cualquier reacción excepto esa, casi paso inadvertido la minúscula sonrisa que su cara estaba formando.**_

_**Un minuto después de haberles informado sobre las cualidades del insecto a Shikamaru (el cual contribuía a la explicación con breves comentarios) ella opto por devolverle el insecto a Shino y cuando ya iba a regresar al lugar donde estaba sentada opto por girarse y decir:**_

"_**La apariencia no lo es todo Shino, que eso no te importe, todos tenemos defectos, capaz a otras personas les daría cosa, pero a nosotros no…recuerda que somos tus amigos y que vamos a apoyarte…" no pude evitar desconcertarme por la sinceridad de mis palabras.**_

"_**Definitivamente tú no eres como las demás Sakura aunque no es por el hecho de que seas una kunoichi…."musitaron ambos chicos en sus mentes, ajenos al hecho de que el otro pensaba lo mismo.**_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Los tres íbamos en un cómodo silencio hasta que por fin divisamos nuestra área de entrenamiento y detectamos a nuestra sensei, yo en ese momento fui la que rompí ese silencio.

"¿No es esa Kurenai-sensei?"

"¡Hai!" me respondieron ambos, acción que me sorprendió e hizo que me callera una gotita en la cabeza.

Al fin nos encontrábamos frente a frente con nuestra sensei quien nos recibió con una sonrisa y nos empezó a dar instrucciones sobre nuestro tests.

Fin del POV

"En la academia debieron aprender varias cosas, como son: rastreo, uso de armas, lectura de mapas, lenguas, trampas, bien sea aplicarlas, desactivarlas, evadirlas, genjutsu, taijutsi, ninjutsu, estrategias e historia, pero no basta solo con aprenderlas sino también se deben aplicar en los momentos adecuados, esta prueba busca ver como hacen uso de las herramientas que tienen, sus conocimientos generales y del medio así como su agilidad mental para resolver problemas, a continuación les daré un mapa…" de su bolsillo trasero saco un pergamino y se lo entrego a Shikamaru para luego este lo desenvolviera para que sus otros dos compañeros de equipo lo vieran "como verán en este se encuentra marcado un lugar donde hallaran un árbol en el cual se encuentra tallado el símbolo de la villa oculta de la arena encontraran un pergamino úsenlo para averiguar la localización de los tres objetos que m, deben traer, SI NO CONSIGUEN ESTOS TRES OBJETOS NO PASARAN EL EXAMEN Y NUNCA SERÁN NINJAS, TIENEN 2 HORAS PARA COMPLETAR ESTA PRUEBA …."

En ese instante Sakura detecto algo raro en el ambiente, algo extraño iba a pasar y un tanto mareada se tambaleó, no cayó al suelo pues fue sujetada por ambos lados, estas acciones por parte de sus compañeros.

De repente hubo una explosión en el área de entrenamiento suya que ocasiono los cuatro fueran volando, no perdieron el conocimiento, pero en cuanto alzaron sus miradas pudieron ver que otras explosiones ocurrían en los campos de entrenamiento del equipo 7, 9, 10, el conjunto de arboles que limitaban a cada una de estas áreas, ardían en llamas. No tardo mucho en escucharse la voz de Kurenai que les decía "No vale la pena decirlo ahora, pero esto obviamente es un ataque a la villa, su examen será cancelado, y si logramos salir vivos de aquí será reprogramado para otra ocasión, ustedes son genins más sin embargo les debieron haber educado en las rutas de escape de la villa, quiero que vayan y busquen refugio, no se separen…" terminado de decir esto comenzó a correr a las áreas de entrenamiento afectadas al mismo tiempo que sacaba un kunai…

Continuará…

N/A: En serio deberían amarme, 13 páginas (14 si contamos la N/A), en general escribo 4 o 5, aunque también me tarde mucho con el capítulo, y créanme, me habría tardado más de no ser por que una amiga me dijo cuando le comentaba de mi bloqueo al escribir una parte de esta historia que entonces por que no metía una parte un poco antes, pero que al mismo tiempo estuviera relacionada con el sig. capítulo, es decir por que necesariamente tiene que ser un examen por que no meto algo de conflicto y me salgo del cannon, así que eso hice, digamos que en realidad este no es el examen, disculpen si se ilusionaron por eso, pero créanme también es una parte esencial del fic, aunque lean bien la leyenda, tiene mucho que ver con el futuro de la historia :P , a por quien se pregunte de los negais, me pareció una explicación bastante razonable a por que no todos los habitantes de Konoha son ninjas, solo piénsenlo una gran parte de la población son civiles, debe de haber una razón par esto!!! y en el caso de Lee, creo que el puede usar chakra pero no tiene las reservas adecuadas para alimentar un jutsu, o al menos esa va a ser la explicación en mi historia, además de que no por venir de una familia no ninja Sakura va a ser menos, de hecho las mujeres de esa naturaleza son importantes!!!! Luego les digo por que :P, y para quien no lo haya notado me encanta escribir personajes como Anko e Ibiki :),bueno ahí nos vemos!!, a ver si dentro de 2 días puedo subir el capítulo de "Decode"!!!, antes de que venga mis "adorados parientes", nótese el sarcasmo, nos vemos no se olviden de dejar reviews, ja ne!!!, por cierto gracias a los que dejaron reviews y disculpen la ortografía y redacción!!!!!, bye :)


End file.
